


Holding On

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-30
Updated: 2004-07-30
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:43:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: In the aftermath of a personal crisis, Clark can only turn to and get help from one person, Lex.





	1. part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Notes: Please, this is my first ever Smallville fic, so forgive the mistakes and bear with me. 

 

Beta: A million and one thanks to Titti for all her beta help. Thanks also to Michelle for allowing me bounce ideas off her, and Mary Ellen for her advice. 

 

 

It had been exactly three months. Three months from the most traumatising event of his life. Ironically, the most exhilarating moment of Clark's life occurred only a few days before that tragic night.

 

Clark could recount to the last millisecond everything that had happened since the Scarecrow incident. If he were honest, he could recount everything from the day he saved his first life, literally, and also had his own life saved.

 

Thinking on this, he knew that it was exactly three months since the Scarecrow incident. Three months and a few days since he saved his first life, literally, and also, had his own life saved. In all the time that he had been using his powers, albeit sporadically and without conscious knowledge, Lex was the only person besides his parents that had ever saved him. Unfortunately, Lex didn't know the extent of the trauma that he saved him from and he would never learn it, if Clark had anything to do with it.

 

At the tender age of fifteen, there were more than a few disturbing events that had happened in his life, even though he didn't remember most of them. Clark knew that everything about his life before the Kent's was shrouded in mystery, hidden in the depths of his memory. But in all honesty, that lack of knowledge was bliss. It also meant that the scariest thing that happened to him was being hanged on a cross. At times, he was tempted to add being hit at 60mph, but he stopped counting that as distressing and scary, because it introduced him to the third most important person in his life, Lex.

 

The only other scary thing in his life was of course the pain he went through whenever he came in contact with the meteor rocks, but this was an almost constant occurrence while living in Smallville. Almost as constant as witnessing the effects of the rocks on the residents, so he quietly bore the weight of righting the wrongs he felt he caused. His parents of course tried to disabuse him of the responsibility of the effects of the rocks, but what else could he do? His father was the same man that taught him to take responsibility for his actions in the first place and then told him that he came down with the destructive meteor rocks, how could he not feel responsible?

 

Also, he couldn't stop helping people as it gave him a sense of being and fulfilment. Of course, there were times when he could happily turn his back on certain situations, but - there was always a but, wasn't there - that went against everything he had been taught and everything he felt so he really couldn't.

 

On this day of ruminations, three months after being strung up, Clark returned from school lagging more than usual. He'd noticed that in the past month, while his strength and other gifts were still at their peak, he felt slightly weak. It was hard to describe, so he kept it to himself. It was different from the weakness caused by the rocks; he just felt generally weedy and did his best to cover it up. 

 

Clark didn't think that he was really deceiving his parents about the state of his health, but knowing them as he did, he knew they felt that he would come to them at his own time if he needed them. He was certain he would do that. There was so much about himself that he didn't understand and he didn't think anyone else understood either, but he had to go through it alone first. This was the way he'd always handled it.

 

Of course this meant lying more than usual and lying to the two people that didn't deserve it, his parents, but he didn't see an alternative. The smile on his face, he felt would crack someday, but he hoped that he was on his own when it did. 

 

He got home, and went straight to bed. Another new habit he had apparently picked up was sleepiness. He felt sleepy at the oddest times and couldn't explain it. Of course his speed came in handy, he could get away from any embarrassing situations easily but it was slowly becoming overwhelming. Clark couldn't explain it, but he let it, go like he did with many of the things that happened around him. As with the other new things, he knew that with time, he would find an explanation.

 

Maybe it was a result of his ponderings or it was just a bad day, but he ended up with a nightmare. The kind he really didn't need because while some nightmares were worst-case scenarios, this was just a recollection of the events that transpired three months previously.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Clark was on his way back from school and he knew that there was something wrong. He didn't quantify it, he just had a feeling at the back of his neck that something was going to go wrong and sure enough, something did; Whitney and his 'friends' caught him. They tied him up and found him guilty for crimes against their star Quarterback. Literal translation; he'd been trying to steal Lana. In his opinion, this was grossly unfair because, while he would concede that he liked Lana and would love to go out with her, he wouldn't take her away from Whitney. 

 

She'd told him that Whitney was her boyfriend and he was satisfied with that, at least, enough to be her friend, for now. If at some time in the future, she and Whitney broke up, then he would have his chance to ask her out, but until then, he was satisfied to wait. It also didn't help that whenever he got close to her, her necklace weakened him, making him appear more awkward and clumsy than he usually did especially with his recent growth spurt.

 

At the moment though, he couldn't explain any of these to the bullies holding him, especially since said necklace was hanging on his neck.

 

"So, Kent, what have you got to say for yourself?" The one called Brent asked him, and breathing heavily, he tried to answer.

 

"I've told you, Lana is just my friend."

 

"Yes, which is why we saw you trying to steal a kiss from her," Kevin put in. 

"I wasn't trying to steal anything, She just gave me a peck."

 

"What are you trying to say, Kent? Are you so confused as to think that Lana actually likes you? She wouldn't give you the time of day, and I know that because she told me. If she told me that, why would she give you a peck?"

 

"It's true," he gasped out. All their statements were finished with punches to any part of his body they could reach and Whitney had just put a fist into his stomach.

 

"Are you saying that my girlfriend is a liar?"

 

"I don't know, Whitney, all I know is that she gave me a peck?

 

"What?" Slap, "Liar." Smack "She doesn't like you." Punch "She pities you and now you think she is a ho like you."

 

"What? Whitney, what are you talking about?" 

 

"So, you think you can go round the school and tell everyone that you made out with my girlfriend?"

 

"What? No. Lana is my friend, I wouldn't do that to her." How wished he was at his full strength, and then maybe he could do something about the two goons holding him for their friend to pummel.

 

"Friend." Smack and a harsh laugh, "You have no friends, Kent. Or didn't you know that. The two freaks at the paper don't count and what do you think? They know their place; they are not whores like you." 

 

Taking as deep a breath as he could, Clark tried to answer Whitney's accusation. "I. Am. Not. A. " And received a punch to his face and stomach for his effort. This was too much for him and his captors as he fell to his knees.

 

"You're not, heh. Can you prove it?" He couldn't answer their questions anymore and kept silent, concentrating on breathing.

 

"I thought not." It was silent for a while as they took off what was remaining of his clothes and left him in his boxers.

 

"Do you have the rope?" Whitney asked one of his cronies.

 

"Yea, it's in the truck." One of them answered.

 

"Kevin, go and get it." As he felt the air displacement indicating that the other boy had left, Clark heard Whitney give an instruction to the remaining boy. "Brent, you hold him. I want to show him what happens when he messes with me."

 

He heard Brent ask with a quivering voice, "What are you going to do, Whit?"

 

"What am I going to do? He is a whore, Brent, and there is only one-way to treat whores. Hold him."

 

With that, Clark felt Whitney's hands at the waist of his boxer shorts.

 

"What are you doing, Whitney?" Clark breathed out, he could barely talk and his words coincided with Brent's "You think this is a good idea man?"

 

"Nobody messes with what's mine, Brent, especially not this good for nothing. See the way he is on his knees, I tell you, he wants it and I'm going to give it to him."

 

The only thing that was on Clark's mind at the time was that the only reason he was on his knees was due to the meteor rock on his neck and the multiple punches to his stomach. He tried to think of anything that he could stay to stop this from happening but nothing came to mind. All his pleas fell on deaf ears and all he heard from around him were echoes of laughter and hate. The only thing he felt was pain and more pain and his only form of expression was a scream at the intrusion of Whitney's penis.

 

This wasn't happening to him. This didn't happen to people in Smallville. "No," "Stop." No, not him. "Stop." 

 

There were no answers, and no one to help. He barely felt it when the quarterback finished with a loud groan, pulling out of him and spitting on him. The only words that poured out of Whitney were words of hate and cruelty. From then on, everything else felt like a dream, from the pulling up of his shorts, to Kevin's return. In his weakened state, it was easy for them to pull him up and tie him to the cross, spraying the letter S - for scarecrow.

 

"You don't mess with me, Kent. Ever. You're just a useless whore, Kent, not my Lana and we both know that. If you mess with her again, you'll pay the price and the whole school will know it." With this pronouncement, Whitney spat at his face and left with his friends. 

 

Clark hung there and wondered how this could have happened. No, it didn't happen. Lana's boyfriend hadn't just raped him. The S on his chest wasn't the scarlet letter, even though it felt like it. And he wasn't a whore, no matter what Whitney said.

 

He couldn't really tell how long he hung there trying to convince himself that these things were the truth. It had to be the truth, because if it was otherwise, then he wasn't safe anymore. How could he face the rest of them? How could he look at Lana again? Regardless of the convincing that he tried to do, he couldn't stop hearing the cruel laughter from Whitney as he pushed into him and he couldn't help remembering how Whitney said that he wanted it because he was on his knees begging for it.

 

Just as Clark was about to give up on receiving any help before morning, he saw a bright shiny head and he heard someone call his name in question. Lex, the man he helped a few days earlier. His first feeling was one of thankfulness that there was someone there, and the thought that followed immediately, was shame. Shame that anyone would see him this way, and especially that Lex would see him this way. Given the choice, he wasn't sure he would have wanted anybody to see him, but why did it have to be Lex? He, Clark was the one that helped people, not the other way round.

 

Either Lex didn't recognise the expression on his face or he chose not to acknowledge it because he treated him like anyone else would, without demeaning him and denigrating the circumstances. Clark got the necklace off his neck and felt his strength returning but that didn't erase the feeling of weakness that it had caused. When asked, he gave Lex some cock and bull story about the scarecrow tradition of Smallville and didn't tell him anything about the extras he received from Whitney and his friends. Whether Lex believed him or not, Clark didn't stay around to find out. He thanked the other man and returned to his home to try and forget.

 

He would never forget of course, but for a short while, he could stand in the shower, wash it all off and pretend for a time that nothing had happened and that nothing had changed. But something did happen and everything had changed. As he stood there in the shower, he realised in the nothingness of his mind and thoughts, that all he had was nothingness. No life, no sound, no smell, no flavour, no sensation but numbness, nothing but him in the middle of nothing, with himself and his fears as only companion. And Clark knew that if he allowed himself, he would lose all he had, and all he was, to the emptiness. So he left the shower determined to forget or the closest he could get to it. He would change to accommodate it, but not change enough to let it take over his life.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Clark woke up from his dream and ran straight for the toilet, throwing up what little he'd had at lunch. Why was he remembering? He'd done a good job of putting it very far behind him that he could almost tell himself that it didn't happen. He hadn't told anyone because he didn't believe it happened. 

 

After that day, he kept a subtle distance from Lana and everyone else, not that they really noticed. There was an ever-present smirk on Whitney's face when they next met but he shrugged it off, albeit not very successfully because he caught the speculative look on Lex's face when he saw Clark's slight blanch at the sight of Whitney. 

 

Clark's other friends thought that he was keeping away because of Lana and Whitney's relationship and he let them think that. It was better that they thought that jealousy was the cause, and not some form of fear. 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Two months later, Clark had gotten over most of the fear he felt on seeing Whitney. The feelings settled into some kind of unpleasantness and Lana, not knowing the whole story asked him to forgive Whitney, which he did. 

 

It wasn't an easy thing to do, because Whitney made his smugness quite obvious, but in the end, Clark forgave his tormentor. He didn't do this solely for Lana's sake, but also for himself, because he knew that if he let himself hate Whitney, he would need to keep justifying his hate. And if he remembered daily, he would let out his rage at the weakness he'd felt while hanging on the cross; and in his anger, he'd use his strength against Whitney, doing something he would regret. So he refused to fear Whitney and give the quarterback that power over him. 

 

He also refused to like or hate Whitney. Not wanting to acknowledge any form of relationship between them. His only strength during that time, albeit unknowingly was Lex. The other man might have suspected something, but he gave him his space to come and go. They didn't really know one another, but ever since they'd saved each other, he felt that there was a bond between them. 

 

His parents didn't understand his friendship with Lex, nobody did. Everyone hated Lionel Luthor and sometimes, Clark thought that Lex did too, but people really didn't see Lex, they saw Luthor. He had the advantage over the others, in that, while he hadn't known whom he was saving that day, he'd seen the terror in Lex's eyes when he thought he was going to kill Clark and that made him jumped in to help the older man without a second thought.

 

For that split second in time when their eyes met, Clark knew that he didn't like that look of horror in Lex's eyes and it was a look he never wanted to see in Lex's eyes again. It was climatic for him to feel Lex breathe after thinking him dead, and it was a great relief to see the wonder in Lex's eyes at his being alive. For Clark, that was a much better look for Lex, but it was one he didn't think he would see again. That look though gave him the incentive to befriend the man he saved. Lex looked different and was different from everyone Clark had ever met.

 

They'd only known each other for a very short while comparatively, but Clark knew that he could say without a doubt that Lex was one of his best friends, and would remain so for a long time to come. When Lex saved him, he did for Clark something that no one else had ever done. Clark was always the one saving, and though he'd been ashamed and embarrassed at the time, it had been good to be the one being saved. He didn't have a truck for Lex, but he let the billionaire know through his friendship that he was very grateful for what the other man had done for him on that cross.

 

Clark knew that it was for the sake of their budding friendship that he'd been able to press on, in spite of the pain from Earl, and pull Lex to safety while he'd been hanging on the ledge in the factory. And he liked to tell himself that it was the bond between them that made Lex take the otherwise uncharacteristic - for him at least - step of entering the factory when he was being held hostage. He reasoned that if he didn't save Lex, who else would, and if Lex didn't save him, then no one else would. As far as he knew, they weren't keeping score with each other; they just helped each other and saved each other.

In the aftermath of his attack, Clark picked up the habit of going to the Torch office to spend some time with his two closest friends, laughing and helping them work on the paper, but he never told them the extent of what he had been through. If they saw the sadness in his eyes, they probably attributed it to his crush on Lana, hopeless according to them. Sometimes, if he allowed himself, he envied them their innocence, for he'd lost his in a field on homecoming night.


	2. part 2

When Clark finished throwing up in the bathroom, he went downstairs and found that his parents had eaten, but had kept his food in the microwave. It was easy enough for him to warm it up and eat, even though he felt funny eating anything. He was hungry, but had no appetite and since he'd just thrown up in the bathroom he wasn't taking any chances. He must have woken him mom for she came down to meet him. 

 

"Are you okay, Clark?" 

 

"Yeah, Mom, I'm fine." 

 

"Because we tried waking you up when dinner was ready, but you didn't even make a sound." 

 

"Oh!" This was a surprise to him, because as far as he knew, and this was also from living on a farm, he wasn't a very deep sleeper and should have been able to hear his parents call him. 

 

"Sorry, Mom, I guess I was just too tired," he told her and knowing that he was somewhat embarrassed, he didn't meet her eyes. 

 

"That's okay, as long as you are fine." She was looking at him searchingly, but he kept his eyes averted and continued eating. 

 

"Thanks, Mom." 

 

They said their good nights and she went back upstairs. Clark finished his food and flicked through the television and seeing nothing interesting, went up to his room and tried to do some of his homework. Unfortunately, he couldn't do much because he fell right back to sleep. 

 

The next morning was no better than the night before because Clark felt like he couldn't wake up and when he did, he felt really sluggish and it took him longer to complete his chores. Food also felt like a chore to him and he wouldn't have had his breakfast if his mom hadn't been literally watching over his shoulders. He missed the bus, of course, so he sped off to school and the first place he visited was the toilet to get rid of his breakfast. Classes took up the same pattern as his chores and he couldn't wait to go to the Beanery at the end of school, just for a cup of coffee. 

 

That would have been helpful if he didn't feel like throwing up at the smell of the coffee. So he left the Beanery in a hurry and went home for his chores. The afternoon and late evening was easy enough for him. He did his homework and spent some time with his parents. 

 

He could see their worry for him, but he couldn't give them the peace of mind they needed since he wasn't even sure what was wrong with him. Feeling the strain of the silence, Clark decided to finish his chores and go to sleep. 

 

Sleep, that seemed to be the only thing he did nowadays. He didn't know if he'd ever slept this much, even as a baby. The next time he woke up, it was to his parents looking at him worriedly. Well maybe looking was not the right word, they were peering at him and he could deduce that they hadn't had a lot of sleep themselves. 

 

"Mom, Dad? Are you alright?" 

 

"Clark." Martha shouted before falling on him with a big hug. He couldn't do anything, but hug her back and hold on when he felt the shudders that came from her crying. He looked up at his Dad in question but Jonathan said nothing. He also had tears in his eyes, but looked at the both of them in relief. 

 

"It's ...good to see you too, Mom. What's going on?" He asked them both when she released him. 

 

"You're awake," his mom said, looking at him wonderingly. 

 

"Yeah, Mom. I went to sleep last night and woke up in the morning." Looking at his bedside clock, he saw that it was 7.30am, later than usual but that wasn't any cause for concern surely. 

 

"I know that it's later than usual, I'm sorry." 

 

"No, Son, you went to sleep day before yesterday." Jonathan said to him. 

 

"What? That's not possible Dad," Clark responded. 

 

"It's true, Son. You slept through yesterday. We've been really worried." 

 

"How? Why?" 

 

"That's what we want to know," his dad told him. 

 

"Has this happened before Dad?" 

 

"No, Clark. Never. That's why we're worried." This time, Martha answered his question. 

 

"I don't know what happened, Mom. I've been feeling really sleepy lately but I didn't think I'd sleep the day away." He was really worried about this. The more things changed in his life, the more he wanted them to remain the same. It was difficult enough dealing with his powers. Clark didn't think that he could survive any more changes. His parents must have seen the worry in his eyes because the backed away from him. 

 

"It'll be alright, Clark, take your shower and come down for breakfast." 

 

They left his room and Clark got up to do his morning ablutions. After he stepped into the shower and started having a wash, Clark felt the lump that was just above his stomach, below his heart. He'd first felt it the month before and was afraid to tell his parents about it. There were so many new things going on with him, and with the farm being in debt, he didn't want to worry them any more than he had to. 

 

This morning, he noticed that the lump had grown even larger. Clark knew it would soon be noticeable to his parents, if to no one else. Determined to hide it, he laid out more clothes than usual. When he tried his first t-shirt, he noticed that it was slightly tighter than normal. Why? His eating habit had changed, but he shouldn't have added on weight. 

 

Shrugging it off as something with which he would have to deal with at a later time, Clark dressed himself in more layers than usual, knowing that with his lack of dressing style; no one would question his choice of clothes. 

 

When he got down, the first thing Martha asked upon seeing him, and after taking a double look was, "Are you cold, honey?" 

 

"No, Mom, I'm fine." 

 

"Oh. But you're okay, right?" she asked him after a pause. 

 

He took a deep breath before answering her, "It's just different, Mom, and I can't believe I lost the whole day." 

 

"I know, Clark." 

 

"Will you be able to handle school today?" she asked him worriedly, and while he wasn't sure, he knew that he had to go to school and try. 

 

"I don't know, Mom, but I have to try." 

 

"Alright, Clark. Just eat your breakfast and go to school okay. Well deal with it, like we do everything else." 

 

"Thanks, Mom." And at the first whiff of Martha's coffee, he ran back up the stairs to throw up the little milk that he'd already had. While hung up over the toilet seat, Clark felt his mom rubbing circles round his back, soothingly. 

 

"There is nothing wrong with the milk, Clark. How long has this been going on?" 

 

"Just the past few days, Mom, but I don't understand, I'm never sick." 

 

"That's true, do you still think you can make it to school today?" she asked him while giving him a glass of water to rinse off. Clark nodded his head and they went downstairs, where he proceeded to finish what was left of his breakfast and then some. He would have thought that with his stomach rejecting the first thing that he'd had, he wouldn't be able to eat anything else, but he found himself unreasonably hungry. 

 

"Mom, can you give me a note for yesterday?" 

 

"Yes, I called them yesterday, but another note will probably be good," Martha drew out as she watched him eat. "I don't understand you, Clark, you've just thrown up and now you're eating everything in my kitchen." 

 

"I don't know, Mom, I was just hungry, I guess." 

 

"I can see that. Here is your note and we'll see you after school. Be careful okay." 

 

"Don't worry, Mom, you know me, I'll be alright." 

 

She laughed as she answered him, "Yes, that's why I'm worried." 

 

"Ha ha, very funny," Clark told to her as he sped off to school. It was a good thing that even with all that was happening with him, the illnesses and the excess sleep, he still had his speed and his strength. 

 

School was no different than the days before, he had a bit of a hard time trying to explain to Chloe and Pete that he hadn't deliberately goofed off from school. But how could he explain to them that he had slept the day away, and while living on the farm at that. The only good thing he had on his side was the note from his mother. Luckily for him, he wasn't as tired as usual and he got through all his classes. 

 

The only problem Clark had was during his lunch hour; the wide-ranging aroma's coming from the cafeteria sent him straight to the park. It got so bad, that Clark could barely wait for the end of the school day, so that he could go back home. Luck was not really on his side, because his friends stuck to him like glue. 

 

"C'mon Clark, were going to be Beanery and you, my dear friend are joining us." 

 

"Sorry Chloe, I have to go home, chores you know." 

 

"No way jose, you've been avoiding us and we didn't see you all day yesterday so you owe us, buddy." 

 

"Owe you? What have you been drinking, Pete?" 

 

"Drinking, what drinking? Let's go my friend." 

 

How could he get out of this? "I'm sorry, I really can't. Let me call you when I finish my chores, okay." 

 

"If you're sure." Pete smirked. "You don't know what you're missing." 

 

"I've gotta go, I'll see you guys later, alright?" 

 

"Sure, Clark." They said as they got to the gate. 

 

Before he could make his escape, Clark received good news and bad news. Bad news, Lana turned up to ask him if he was okay. He would have been if the piece of meteorite hanging on her neck hadn't rendered him weak with a very sharp pain to his stomach, especially centred at the lump below his heart. 

 

This made him stumble. He heard his friends snicker behind him while Whitney was glowering from in front of him. Clark tried to ignore the quarterback, but for the past month, that strategy didn't seem to be working very well because almost every time he came across the jock, Whitney seemed to itch to get Clark in trouble. . 

 

The good news was that Lex had also just turned up and he couldn't help but smile. Maybe luck was on his side after all. 

 

"Clark. How have you been?" Lex asked with a warmth reserved for his friend. 

"Hi, Lex. I'm fine, thank you. What are you doing here?" 

 

"Had to get out of the crap shop for a while. You want a lift?" 

 

How could he answer that? Was he going to run or enjoy the comfort of a ride and his best friend's company? There was no question about it. "Yes please, I've got chores this afternoon." 

 

"Alright, let's go," Lex said to Clark, giving him his usual smile/smirk. 

 

As they got to the car, Lex asked him, "So what is really going on, Clark?" 

 

"Pardon?" 

 

"I haven't seen you around. I tried calling you yesterday, but you were sleeping really early so, what's up?" 

 

"Ahhh, I'm sorry, I was just feeling tired and slept most of the day away. I even missed school." 

 

"Oh! For a moment there, I thought your parents were lying to me." 

 

"No, Lex, they wouldn't, not about that." They smiled at each other when he said this, acknowledging that there were some things that his parents would lie about. Being tired, he leaned back on the headrest and closed his eyes. Little did he know that he would fall asleep on the way home. The next thing he knew was Lex shaking him rather vigorously, "Clark, we're here." 

 

"Oh, sorry, Lex. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you." 

 

"Well at the risk of blowing my own horn, my company is not usually that boring. Really tired huh?" 

 

"Yes, I've been sleeping so much recently." He complained to his friend. 

 

"So I'm hearing. Are you okay?" 

 

Rubbing his stomach ephemerally, he answered Lex's question. "I'm fine. What about you? How is Victoria?" He didn't think he'd been able to hide his distaste at the name and the person, because Lex gave him a sharp look at his question before answering him, 

 

"I'm fine and Victoria is Victoria, nothing changes there. I'm handling it." 

 

Clark just opened the door to let himself out "Oh, well, I have to get on with my chores. Will I see you when I drop the produce at the castle?" 

 

"I'll be there," Lex answered him. 

 

"Alright, see you later, hunh." Clark closed the door and stepped away from the car, letting the other man start the car and back away. He barely heard the greeting, "Yeah, See you," that Lex uttered as he left. 

 

His parents were waiting for him as he went into the kitchen. 

 

"Clark, I saw Lex bring you in, are you alright, Son?" Jonathan asked him. 

 

"Yes, he just gave me a lift and I slept on the way, but I'm alright," Clark answered him unconcernedly, taking his bag to his room. He washed his face and came down to the kitchen where he made himself some large sandwiches as his first port of call. 

 

"Clark!" his mother exclaimed, "didn't you have lunch at school?" she then asked him. 

 

"Couldn't," he answered her still eating. "Don't talk with your mouth full, please." Martha corrected him while Jonathan snickered from his seat at the table. 

 

"And why couldn't you eat lunch?" 

 

He wasn't sure whether to answer her, but as she had already seen him throw up that morning, there would be no harm in letting her know. Also, he'd hardly kept any secrets from his parents and would need their help to reason out his changes, so he answered her as simply as he could, "The smells made me want to throw up." 

 

"Oh!" Martha exclaimed. She was feeling at a loss. 

 

Showing that Martha hadn't told him about the morning episode, Jonathan asked, "Throw up? What is this all about?" 

 

"Clark threw up this morning before going to school, that's all," Martha answered her husband. 

 

"Since when have you been throwing up, Son? And why haven't you said anything" 

"It hasn't been up to a week, Dad, honest. And I figured that you had enough to worry about. Also, you know I don't fall ill so thought it would pass." 

"It looks like it hasn't passed, though, doesn't it?" 

 

"It'll pass Dad." Clark answered them resolutely. 

 

"Clark, is there something else about your powers that you are not telling us?" Martha asked him. She was always the one who caught his lies. 

"No, Mom. Nothing." Well, there was the lump, but until he knew more about it, he wasn't going to make any announcements. 

 

Clark finished his lunch and stocked up his truck with the produce for delivery. 

"I've got to make my deliveries, so I'll see you in three hours." 

 

"Three hours?" 

 

"Yeah, I'll be delivering to the castle last so that I can spend some time with Lex." 

 

"Son-" His father started. 

 

Clark cut him off. "Dad, I told him I would, and I haven't seen him in a while so I thought I'd spend some time with him, and you didn't tell me he called yesterday," he told them accusingly. 

 

"Oh! I completely forgot to tell you this morning." Martha told him, and then continued sarcastically, "But forgive us for being more worried about you this morning than remembering the list of people that called you. Add Chloe and Pete to your list while you're at it will you?" 

 

"Thanks, Mom," he told her softly and looked at her in apology. They understood, and after a shared glance, his mom nodded at him. 

 

Clark left before they could give him any more restrictions on his movement and drove into town. Being Friday, he knew that his curfew was slightly later than usual, but with his sleeping habit, he felt like spending more time at home anyway. It didn't take him long to make his rounds and he quickly ended up at the castle. The cook directed him to Lex's office where he stood watching his friend go through his reports for the first 2-3 minutes. 

 

"Hi, Lex," he called out in greeting. His friend dropped his report and granted him one of his half smiles. 

 

"Clark, it's good to see you. Here I was thinking I had been relegated to the pits of your social calendar." 

 

"Oh, sorry about that, I've just been running around lately and sleeping too much as you saw this afternoon." 

 

"And yet, you say that there is no problem." 

 

"There isn't." 

 

"Clark." Lex breathed deeply at him, and he knew the other man hadn't believed him, "Honestly, there isn't." 

 

"Okay, I believe you. But you know that if there were a problem, I'd like to help." 

 

"Thanks." He smiled at the other man so as not to offend him with his refusal. "So, what are you doing?" 

 

"Nothing much, since I took off early, I just have to finish up some reports and then have them ready to be sent off to my Father tomorrow." 

 

He didn't want to get in Lex's way so he asked him, "Then, I'm disturbing you?" 

"Not exactly. I can get them done later in the evening. What about you, have you finished your deliveries?" 

 

"Yeah, I've finished my deliveries, I just have some chores to finish up later when I get home." 

 

"And when would that be?" Lex asked as though he had something in mind. 

"I've got some time, why?" 

 

"I'm on my own and I thought we could go to the Beanery for a coffee or something." 

 

While the coffee wasn't a good idea, Clark was hungry again and going to the Beanery would give him the chance to feed his hunger, see his friends and spend some time with Lex. He knew that ever since Victoria had come into town, he had kept his distance from Lex, partly because he didn't like her and to give his friend some space, but he missed his friend. 

 

Speaking of, "On your own, what happened to Victoria?" 

 

"She's gone back to Metropolis." 

 

"Oh, for good?" he asked somewhat hopefully. 

 

"No, she'll be back." Then under his breath, Lex concluded, "She hasn't got what she came for." Clark, seeing the frown that was beginning to show on his friends face, told him cheekily, "In that case, if you feed me, I'll follow you anywhere." At Lex's snort of laughter and raised brow, Clark amended, "As far as the Beanery anyway." 

 

"I thought so. But I had the impression that normally, you would have eaten at school and when you were at home." 

 

: Why was he so hungry? : Clark wondered to himself. He could feel the flush of embarrassment on his face as he looked at his shoes and answered, "It's not my fault, I'm a teenager you know." 

 

"Well, no one can blame you for that," Lex said as he quirked his lips and stood away from his desk "Let's go" 

 

They left in Lex's car with the understanding that he would be returning to the castle before he made his final journey home; and in the midst of his discussion and enjoyment of his friend's company, Clark completely forgot about his recently developed aversion to the excess aroma of the different foods that would be found in the café. 

 

No sooner had he opened the door to gain entrance into the coffee shop, Clark was bombarded with a variety of smells. He stumbled and would have fallen if it weren't for his friend's hand at his elbow. 

 

"Clark, is something wrong?" Lex asked him worriedly. 

 

"No, I'm okay. Thanks, Lex," Clark told the other man as they made their way to the corner table they usually occupied. He knew that he was paler than usual because he was desperately trying to hold back the nausea that had hit him. They weren't there long before their waitress came for their order. Lex ordered a cappuccino as usual and Clark ordered some water and something to eat. 

 

Looking round the cafe, he saw that his other friends weren't there and wondered briefly if they were going to make an appearance. Somehow, he knew that they wouldn't be happy with him for being there with Lex when he had turned down their invitation earlier. He turned round to see Lex watching him surreptitiously. 

 

"What?" Clark asked his friend. 

 

 

"Nothing. So how is it going with the lovely Miss Lang?" The amused smile was back on Lex's face. Lana. What else. Clark thought that Lex enjoyed teasing him about the former cheerleader a little too much. 

 

"It's not going anywhere, Lex. She likes him. I don't understand why, but it is her choice." 

 

"Have you told her clearly that you are interested in her?" 

 

"You know that I can only go so far and to be honest, Lex, the less I have to do with Whitney, the better for the three of us." 

 

"Ouch. Why is that? I thought you'd 'forgiven' him for the scarecrow incident. At least, that's the impression you gave me," Lex asked him with a quizzical look on his face. 

 

"I have." : Pause: "But sometimes, I don't think that she has forgiven me. Do you understand?" 

 

"I'm not certain; care to explain?" 

 

"I think I'm in a no win situation." Clark was interrupted by the waitress who brought their orders and at the first whiff of Lex's coffee, his nausea returned with a vengeance. He could barely excuse himself from Lex's presence as he dashed for the men's room. 

 

When he got to the lavatory, Clark found he had nothing to throw up but couldn't stop heaving. Standing was a problem so he leaned over for the better part of five minutes dry heaving what amounted to nothing in his stomach. When he felt slightly better, he looked up to the mirror and saw a haggard reflection of himself in the mirror. At the corner of his eyes, he saw Lex standing there with a bottle of water, waiting for him to finish. When their eyes met, Lex approached him slowly and offered him the water in silence. Clark took it, rinsed off his mouth and turned to face his older friend. He didn't know what to say and started to offer an apology, which the other man promptly brushed off. 

They returned to their table and completed their meal in silence with Lex watching him more openly this time, with thinly veiled concern in his eyes. This was so different from the looks Clark usually received from his friend that it threw him for a while but he accepted it as part of Lex's worry over him. He knew that if the situation were reversed, he would worry about Lex, probably driving him to distraction. It was the nature of the bond and friendship between them. 

 

When they got to the castle, he was surprised when Lex didn't immediately get out of his car. Looking at him in question, Clark read the look on Lex's face as one where his friend had something to say but didn't quite know how to say it. 

 

"What is it Lex?" 

 

"I've never seen you ill, and I know that people don't just go around throwing up for no reason, especially the way you were this evening. I also know that you say that you are fine, but I want you to know that you can tell me anything." 

 

"I know that, Lex. Thanks," Clark told his friend, with his voice soft with emotion. 

 

"You're not sick, are you, Clark?" Lex asked him suddenly. 

 

"No, Lex, I'm not sick." 

 

"And you'd tell me if you were, right?" 

 

"You're my best friend, Lex," Clark told his friend, looking at him. He saw Lex's eyes widen at this admission, conveying the level of seriousness in which the words were offered and accepted. "I'd tell you if there was something wrong." 

 

"Thank you. I'll hold you to it." 

 

When he got into his truck, he turned to Lex asking, "Can I come and use your library sometime next week?" 

 

Lex raised his eyebrows and answered, "Mi casa es su casa." 

 

Clark cheekily called out, "So is that a yes?" 

 

"I'll see you around, Clark." 

 

"Bye, Lex." He took off for home. When he got there, Clark decided against telling his parents about his episode at The Beanery, but went straight for his homework. Fortunately for him, he didn't have a lot of it, and he had the weekend to complete it. He called his friends and apologised for leaving them on a lurch, but explained about his missed day. Well, explained as much as he was able to anyway. 

 

The routine of farm work, working on the fence, rolling hay and feeding the stock kept his mind away from his immediate troubles but he couldn't help thinking about Lex. He knew that his friend suspected that there was something wrong, and felt like he was lying to him. Like his mom, he had the feeling that Lex knew when he wasn't being completely honest with him. His eyes would go slightly hard and then blank, allowing him his secrets and he hated seeing that look in Lex's eyes. 

 

It wasn't often that he saw Lex happy or smiling. On the contrary, those around him often amused the young billionaire and he watched them from a distance. He saw that Lex was often happier with him, but not joyful and he wondered if he could help lighten the load his friend carried. He also hardly ever saw Lex worried. Rather than let you know that his world was not in synch; Lex would give the blank face that he had probably learnt when dealing with Lionel Luthor. So, for Lex to let him see the worry in his eyes, Clark knew that Lex hadn't believed him. To rectify things, before he went to sleep, Clark called his friend, "Lex." The smooth voice answered, and this made Clark smile. How like his friend, straight to the point. 

 

"Hi, Lex, it's Clark." 

 

"Clark, this is a surprise, to what do I owe the honour?" 

 

"Oh, I just finished my chores and my Friday assignment quota, so I just thought I'd call you and see how you are doing?" 

 

"I'm doing fine, I should be asking you that question." 

 

"I had a feeling you didn't really believe me this afternoon, I'm fine Lex." 

"Is that why you called?" 

 

"Yes. I wanted to tell you not to worry, things are okay." 

 

"If you say so, Clark." They both went quiet and Clark couldn't think of anything to say. 

 

"Lex?" He questioned into the silence 

 

"Mmm. What did you mean this afternoon when you said that you were in a no-win situation with Whitney?" Clark could have slapped himself, he'd forgotten all about telling Lex that. While he thought of the right way to phrase his answer, Lex asked him again, "Clark, talk to me." 

 

"I'm not sure how to explain, Lex." 

 

"Just try, Clark. This is your friend asking, and I thought you knew that you could tell me anything." 

 

"I know that, Lex. It's just difficult." 

 

"Then, use small words." He could hear the wryness in Lex's voice and they both laughed at that. 

 

Clark took a deep breath, and then asked his friend, "Can I talk about it when I come to the castle?" 

 

"Of course you can, Clark. You can talk to me anytime, but ... you know, they say that the relative anonymity that can be found in a phone call helps you say things that you would otherwise find difficult." 

 

"Who are they?" he asked to distract his friend. 

 

"I can't tell you that," Lex told him, and then continued solemnly, not allowing him the change of subject, "But what I can tell you is that I will listen." 

 

"Thank you, Lex." 

 

"Friends, Clark. So, why do you think that Lana won't forgive you? And what is the no-win situation." 

 

"She likes him, I know that, and everyone knows that I like her, even her." 

 

"That is true." Lex inserted into he minute silence. 

 

"She keeps telling me that she has a boyfriend, and she probably genuinely likes him, or he is a good reason to keep us apart, so what happens when I turn up and show her that he isn't this perfect man she is extolling?" 

 

"But that is the quarterback's actions and not your fault." 

 

"I know, and she knows too, but why did I have to be the one to see his shortcomings? If I don't forgive him, then it's because I'm trying to find a way to come between them in her eyes, and if I forgive him, then I'm doing it to warm my way into her affections, in his eyes; ergo, the no-win situation. I don't think either of them will accept that I could genuinely, for my own sake, forgive him for what he did to me during homecoming." 

 

"Can you?" : Good Question. : Clark wondered for a moment how to answer, and then he told the truth, as he knew it. 

 

"I hope so." 

 

"Do you want to talk about what happened that day?" 

 

: Why was Lex asking him that? What did Lex know? : 

 

Clark wasn't ready to talk about it, or Lex's suspicions. 

 

"Erm, I don't want to talk about it, Lex." And not to sound rude, "But thank you." 

 

"You're welcome, Clark. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay." 

 

"Sure, Lex. Take care." 

 

He felt a lethargy come over him at the end of their phone call. He left the house for his barn, where he spent some time studying the stars and wondering which of them could possibly be his home. He looked over at Lana's home for a moment and wondered at the accuracy of what he'd told Lex. Clark knew that there wouldn't ever be more between Lana and himself. He would always link her with Whitney, and he didn't want the jock forever thrown in his face. As he got more tired, he leaned back on his couch and fell asleep. He barely heard his parents calling him for dinner and couldn't get himself to wake up. 

 

The next time he woke, the sun was just about making itself known and he finished his chores in due time, getting the things ready for the Saturday market. For some reason, he was unable to motivate himself to go with his parents. Clark excused himself and went to sleep as soon as his parents took their leave. 

 

The exhaustion continued all through the weekend but was intermittent. Due to his sleepiness, he didn't leave the farm but concentrated on his assignments and chores. The only two he didn't finish were his history and literature assignments, as he wanted to use Lex's library for his research. That didn't mean that he didn't call his friends. Chloe came for a visit on Saturday evening and tried to get him to talk about what was wrong, but as he couldn't answer, he knew she was somewhat hurt and accused him of not confiding in her. Pete and Lana called him on Sunday and he tried to reassure them of his good health. Lex called every evening, continuously asking if he was okay, to which he answered positively. He just hoped that things would go back to normal so he could stop lying to everyone he loved.


	3. part 3

Monday began early for him as he woke up earlier than usual, to finish his chores, which took longer than it normally did. His parents noticed and gave him his distance but he noticed their worry. The lump in his stomach had also increased which made him feel like adding to his already layered clothes but he knew that if he wore more, it would rouse his mother's suspicion and he didn't want to tell them about it yet.

 

There was a part of him that wanted to run to his parents and tell them everything that was going on, his weight gain, the lump, lethargy, and general moodiness, but the larger part of him didn't want to tell any one. He couldn't positively identify his reason for keeping this away from his parents, but he couldn't bring himself to tell them just yet, as if there was something keeping him from spilling a secret he didn't know he was keeping, and this made him scared. There was something wrong, of that he had no doubt, but what could it be and he really wished he could talk to someone about it.

 

To avoid being ill, he kept away from the kitchen until he was sure that his parents had finished their coffee and then took his own breakfast.

 

"Mom, please can you make some sandwiches for me to take with me."

 

"Sure honey, but why do you need them when you can have lunch in the cafeteria?"

 

"The last time I went there, I felt like throwing up and I don't want the same thing to happen today."

 

"You're still throwing up then?" Jonathan asked him.

 

"Only once this weekend, but I want to avoid it if I can, Dad."

 

"Clark, ... There is nothing you want to share with us, is there?"

 

"What do you mean, Mom?" What did they suspect?

 

"I mean, you're sleeping too much, avoiding your friends, what is wrong?" Martha asked him, standing in front of him.

 

"There is nothing wrong, Mom, I was just catching up this weekend." He told her, dismissing his fear in the face of her worry.

 

"Okay honey, Here is your sandwich, we'll see you after school."

 

"Thanks, Mom, I'll be going to Lex's to start my lit assignment."

 

"Hmm..." His father grunted at that. He ignored it and said goodbye to them. He barely made it on time to the school bus and sat with Chloe and Pete. They were surprised to see him on the bus and teased him for his punctuality. It was a good feeling, laughing with his friends again, something he had missed for a while, so he let them have their fun and laughed with them when appropriate.

 

His ate his sandwiches in the Torch office during lunchtime and drank a lot of water to counter his tiredness. School was quickly over and Clark gave his contribution to the paper to Chloe for her to edit and left his friends at the Torch office. It was easy enough for him to get to the castle and the cook let him in. Since Lex had told them he was to be expected, he went straight to the library, after being told that Lex was not at home.

 

It didn't take him a long time to find the books he needed and he was quickly engrossed in the work before him. After about an hour of work, he couldn't stay awake any longer and fell asleep on his book. What he didn't know was that Lex returned 1 1/2 hours later and saw him still asleep. When the older man saw how tired he was, he decided to give his friend another hour's free time to sleep, going into his study to do his own work. With the expiration of the allotted time, Lex returned to the library to awaken his sleeping friend, a task that took him the better part of 30minutes.

 

"Clark!" He heard as if from a distance.

 

"Yeah, what?"

 

"I didn't know you slept so much."

 

"Lex!? What are you doing here?"

 

"Mmm, I live here; my library, my home. Ring any bells yet?"

 

"Oh. I'm still here. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to fall asleep. I'm really sorry." Clark apologised profusely.

 

"Don't worry about it, you needed the rest."

 

"How long have I been asleep?"

 

"Depends, I've been home for 2 1/2 hours so add on to that."

 

"Why didn't you wake me? I didn't mean to be rude?"

 

"Stop. First, you were not being rude, and second, it took me about 30 minutes to wake you, and third, if you were that tired, why didn't you use one of the rooms?" Lex told him.

 

"I wasn't really that tired, it's just..." how could he tell Lex this " I've just been sleeping a lot recently."

 

Lex raised his brows, "You're not worried."

 

"C'mon, Lex, you don't worry when you are sleeping, it's when you're not sleeping that you need to worry."

 

"Yes, but this is Smallville." Lex smirked at him causing him to snort in laughter

 

"I guess you're right."

 

"So, next time you need to sleep, take a room okay?"

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"C'mon." Lex took him to one of the tastefully furnished rooms upstairs. It was beautiful and had an en-suite bathroom. "This one, if you need somewhere to crash okay."

 

"Thank you, Lex."

 

"Don't mention it." Lex told him with a small smile as they went back down the stairs. He stopped his friend with a hand on his elbow and looking into his eyes, he tried to let him know how much the offer meant to him.

 

"Really, Lex, Thank you." Lex looked at him quietly for a moment before smiling back with the smile reaching his eyes, as he answered.

 

"You're welcome, Clark, it is my pleasure." This wasn't like the truck that Lex had offered him for saving his life. This meant so much more to him and he really didn't have the words to express it to the other man, but he had a feeling that Lex really knew how he felt. And that was all that needed to be said between them.

 

Even though it looked like it was finished, Clark could still see the worry in Lex's eyes.

 

"There is something else, isn't there? What is wrong, Lex?"

 

"Come on, let's go into my study, I want to talk to you." They made their way out of the library and when they got to the study, Clark sat on the couch waiting for Lex to start their discussion. He had no idea what the older man wanted to talk about, but wasn't really worried about it. Their talk on Friday had cleared most of the air between them, and it was a good feeling, being able to tell Lex what was worrying him. Now, Lex took the other end of the couch and watched him for a moment, and when he began to fidget under the intense stare, his friend began to talk.

 

"Clark, I know that you'll probably tell me that it's none of my business, _"

 

Here, he interrupted his friend, "Ask me first, Lex. If I can't answer, I'll tell you."

 

: Deep Breath : "Hear me out first, all right. This sleeping of yours, does it have anything to do with what happened to you on homecoming night?"

 

"How? I don't understand." He asked Lex. He was afraid that Lex knew what Whitney did to him. : How could Lex know? And what would he tell Lex if he did? : What Clark never realised was that his immediate reaction to Lex's question, told his older friend a lot more that he ever wanted to. The sharp look of fear in his eyes, and the way he declined from meeting Lex's eyes, gave him away.

 

"Something happened out there."

 

"I know, they hung me on a cross." He told Lex fairly deprecatingly.

 

"I know that part and I saw the bruises, so at the very least, they must have hit you once." Clark just looked wide eyed at his friend. What more did he suspect?

 

"Have you told your parednts?"

 

"No Lex. I can't tell them something like that?"

 

"Why not?" He didn't answer.

 

"Have you told anyone, Clark?" Clark didn't answer him, but just shook his head negatively. Lex looked at him for a moment, and then stood and went to pour himself a drink, saying as he went there,

 

"You know, Clark, when I first lost my hair, it was very hard for me to deal with, and I almost fell into a deep depression. One of the people I spoke to told me that that sleepiness and tired ness can be a part of it. Are you depressed about it, Clark?"

 

Clark's next breath was in part relief that this was his friend's suspicion.

 

"No. I'm handling it."

 

"Maybe, but are you dealing with it? What happened out there Clark?"

 

: Clark shrugged in answer. :

 

"I'm worried about you, Clark. If you don't want to tell me what happened, tell someone you trust."

 

"_It's not a matter of trust, Lex. There is nothing to tell."

 

"Even if I believe you, I still think that there is something troubling you about that night, and if you're depressed about it, try and deal with it; If you're angry, let someone know, don't bury the anger because, it's likely to swallow you whole. I should know."

 

"Thanks, Lex. But I'm fine." When Clark saw the disappointing look on his friends face, he told him more resolutely, "Really, I'm fine, and if I need to talk, I know I can come to you, thanks."

 

"Okay, Clark, as long as you know." Lex told him.

 

"My parents would be worrying by now, Lex, so I have to go."

 

"I guess so." They went down to the library where he packed his books and took his leave of his friend. His parents were not happy to hear that he had fallen asleep in Lex's mansion but since they knew that he was going through some changes that affected his sleep patterns, they didn't really blame him, but advised him to avoid spending an inordinate length of time outside his home until his sleep patterns resolved itself.

 

The next couple of days went in the same pattern as his Monday except that he didn't go to Lex's after school. Partly because he was still embarrassed about his sleeping faux pas and partly because he'd seen Victoria in town. This didn't stop Lex's nightly phone calls, even though the older man called on alternate days. Through their phone calls, he was able to talk more to his friend about homecoming, and though he didn't tell Lex everything, he came to terms with the fact that sometimes, like then, there was nothing you could do with the odds against you. Since he wanted more than anything to be normal, he had to accept that a normal person wouldn't have been able to escape Whitney and his friends.

 

By midweek, he was fully caught up in most of his schoolwork and this came from spending so much of his time in the house.

 

He spent more time with his parents and tried to reassure them that he was okay. He'd also taken to going down into the storm cellar to watch his ship. This took the place of the time he usually spent watching the stars. He reasoned that the stars were a dream; an extension of his imagination, while the ship was real. Even if he couldn't decipher its markings and secrets, it was something of his home.

 

While in the company of his ship, he could feel it resonating, especially against the lump in his stomach, so he lay as close to it as he could and fell asleep. When he woke up, he didn't feel as disoriented as he would have expected, but was leaning as close to the ship as possible. Clark wasn't sure how long he slept for, but by the time he woke up, he knew that his parents would have been worried about him. He went up to the house and saw his Mom dropping the phone.

 

"Mom, Dad?'

 

"Clark! Where have you been? We've been looking everywhere for you and none of your friends seem to know where you were." Martha screeched at him in worry.

 

"I was sleeping down in the storm cellar."

 

"Your ship." His dad stated, and then looked at him intently, "Does it have anything to do with this?" His dad asked.

 

"No, not really. I just went down to see if there was anything I could find out, and stayed out there too long and fell asleep."

 

"Sleeping again. Clark, ... are you sure there is nothing you want to talk to us about? The change in your sleeping pattern isn't like when you get a new power. I must tell you, this worries me." His Mom told him.

 

"I'm sorry about that, Mom, I don't feel any new power either, but I don't know what else it is."

 

"Oh. ... Well, are you ready to eat?"

 

"Yes, Mom, let me just wash up." He went up to his room and changed into jogging pants and about three tee shirts and a shirt before washing up in the bathroom.

 

"Clark, why are you wearing so many clothes?"

 

He couldn't tell her about his lump so he fixed his gaze on the table and answered her, "No reason, Mom, I just feel like it."

 

"Have you put on weight, Clark?" His father asked him and he shrugged in answer and opened the fridge for his milk.

 

"Lex was here to see you earlier, and Lana called." His father then told with disapproval at the first name and a smile at the latter.

 

"Thanks. I didn't mean to worry you, I didn't know I would fall asleep down there, okay."

 

"It's okay, Clark." His dad told him, even though it was clear that it wasn't. "Next time, just let us know when you are going down to the storm cellar okay."

 

"Alright, Dad."

 

Clark ate more than usual, to the amusement of his parents, but he ignored them and settled to enjoy what he was eating. He complimented his Mom on her meal, making her blush and the rest of them laugh. Just as they were finishing though, he heard his best friend's car coming down their drive.

 

"Lex!" He exclaimed with a smile.

 

"What? Where is he?" Jonathan asked him.

 

"He's driving down. Thanks for dinner, Mom." He started, as he made his way from the table.

 

"What about your desert, Clark?"

 

"That's okay Mom, I'll have it later, after I've seen Lex." He got to the door as Lex was coming out of his car. The sight of his friend put a smile on his face.

 

"Lex, it's good to see you, what brings you to our neck of the woods?"

 

"I came to see you. How are you doing, Clark?"

 

"Okay. C'mon, let's go up to the loft." They walked up to his barn in a silence that was not uncomfortable.

 

When they got there, Clark quietly watched his friend, waiting for him to start by letting Clark know what brought Lex out to the Kent farm.

 

"I came to see you earlier, your parents gave me the impression that they had no idea where you were."

 

"Yeah, I was trying to find some things in the attic and the silence lulled me to sleep."

 

"There's the sleep again. What's going on, Clark?"

 

"Nothing. ... It's just a sleeping disorder that's all."

 

"What has your doctor said?"

 

"I haven't seen a doctor, Lex, and I don't need one."

 

"Listen, Clark, I can get you to a very discrete doctor that won't ask too many questions, I just want to make sure that you are okay."

 

Placing his palm comfortingly on his friends shoulder's he told him quite seriously "I'm fine, Lex, if it gets serious, then we'll do something but," he shrugged, "there is nothing to worry about."

 

"Are you sure, Clark?" Lex asked him. He could see that his friend was very worried, so he looked straight into his eyes and dropped whatever shields he usually kept before answering, 

 

"I'm sure, Lex, very sure." Lex studied his eyes for a time before blinking.

 

"Okay." And that was it, asked and answered.

 

"If it's all the same to you, I'll leave you now and go and get my own sleep."

 

"Thanks for worrying about me, Lex."

 

"That's friendship isn't it?" Lex smirked at him, raising a brow.

 

"It is. ... To me anyway."

 

"That's what I thought. Good night, Clark." Lex said to him as he opened the door to his car.

 

"Good night, Lex." He stood watching his friends tail lights till he couldn't see them anymore.

 

He then went in to see his Mom waiting up for him. "Is Lex gone?" He nodded in response, still smiling. His next port of call was the fridge to pick up the left over desert.

 

"Is everything okay with the both of you?"

 

"Yeah, Mom, he came to see if I was alright."

 

"And are you?" she asked him looking into his eyes.

 

"Yes I'm okay." He laughed slightly. "What is going on with everybody?"

 

"Were just worried, Clark. This sleeping is new and I guess we don't, ... I don't understand."

 

"But we'll deal with it, right, like we've dealt with the others." He sounded so sure that his Mom would help him, and to some extent, he was sure because they always helped him.

 

"Yes, we'll deal with it as a family."

 

The next two days were relatively easy on him, so he did his chores early and went to school with his friend, on the bus. To avoid any accidents at lunchtime, he was still taking his lunch with him and spending the time with Chloe and Pete at the Torch office. It was late Friday afternoon, at the end of their classes, while they were celebrating an early start to the weekend that Lana came into the office, and he had an immediate adverse reaction to her necklace. It was the worst he'd ever had and it went straight to his lump as a sharp piercing pain.

 

He gasped and doubled over in pain instinctively protecting his stomach.

 

"Clark!!" Three voices immediately shouted out to him.

 

"What's wrong with you, Clark?" Chloe who was closest to him asked him as she guided him to the nearest chair squatting beside him to gain clear access to his face. Since he couldn't tell them that he was reacting to Lana's necklace, he turned away from them and effected a feeling of bafflement complete with it's expression on his face. "I don't know. I just felt sick all of a sudden." At that moment, Lana came closer to him, probably in comfort and this increased the piercing pain multiplied.

 

"Aww!" He screeched unthinkingly, crouching lower.

 

"What?"

 

"It hurts." How could he tell them to get Lana out of the way? At other times, he could bear it until he manoeuvred his way away from her to avoid anyone noticing but this time, he couldn't even stand on his own two feet. With the pain, he was getting weaker and just as he was about to decide whether to give into the pain or force himself to stand and put some space between him and the source of his pain, he heard the voice of his salvation.

 

"Is this a private party or can anybody join in?" Lex's voice sounded as though from a distance.

 

"Mr Luthor." Pete said grudgingly, while the others greeted him by his first name.

 

"Hi, Lex." He guessed they were somewhat blocking his view because he heard his friend ask, "Has anyone seen Clark?"

 

Chloe stood at this allowing him a view as she answered, "Yeah, he's here.

 

"Clark!?' Lex exclaimed softly as he entered the office fully and took up Chloe's former position regardless of the damage to be done to his expensive clothes as he balanced on knee on the dusty ground.

 

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. Clark was somewhat comforted at this because it wasn't often that the other man allowed any emotion to show in his voice, his face sometimes, but not his voice.

 

"I'm fine." Clark managed to tell him. He could barely breath it out because Lana came closer along with Lana and Pete, to hear whatever he had to say.

 

He hated that this had to happen in front of them and was deeply embarrassed. There was only one person that had ever seen him in a position of weakness and he would have liked it to remain that way for a very, very long time, forever if he could manage it.

 

"Oh this has gone far enough. You are not fine, and you have to accept that."

 

Well, not at the moment he wasn't, but he'd be better in a minute, if the girl would just get her necklace away from him. He leaned into Lex's shoulders to whisper in his ears, not meaning to insult anyone, "Get Lana away from me."

 

"What?" He could hear the surprise.

 

"Please get Lana away from me and then get me away from here." He gritted even as he whispered. He was getting weaker, and he was barely holding on.

 

Lex stood away from him and then drew their attention, "Okay people, lets give him some space to breath shall we, Miss Lang, a moment?"

 

Clark was unaware of whatever Lex whispered to Lana Lang to get her to leave the office but it worked like a charm. Lex then returned and helped him to his feet.

 

"I'm going to take him home." He told the two worried teens remaining, not giving them any option opposing him.

 

Chloe stood before Clark and asked if he was going to be okay and he could do nothing but nod, leaning on his saviour. Usually he would have been back to his full strength the moment he was away from the rocks but these pains had been sharp and centred at one point, leaving traces a few minutes later. 

 

By the time they got to the car, he was back to his full strength and didn't lean on Lex so much and he was sure that his friend noticed it. He must also have noticed his surreptitious touches to the lump on his stomach. It had grown bigger but was still somewhat hidden by his layers of clothes. Lex helped him into his seat and went round to the driver's side.

 

"You know, Clark, there is such a thing as chivalry before your lady love, and there is being healthy so that you can pursue her another day."

 

"Chivalry?"

 

"Yes." Lex turned to look at him after wearing his driving gloves and shades. "You know, denying yourself the help you really needed so that you don't look as though you are not strong in front of the Lana."

 

"Is that what you think?"

 

"Well, what else am I supposed to think? The first thing you asked me to do was get her away from you after all."

 

"It wasn't that at all." He told his friend leaning back on the headrest of his seat and closing his eyes.

 

"Then what is it, Clark? What is going on? This friendship thing, I thought it went both ways?" Lex asked him with a minuscule of bitterness in his voice.

"I don't know, Lex. Honestly, I don't." He answered wearily.

 

"Are you telling me the truth?"

 

Opening his eyes, he looked at his friend for a moment waiting for him to acknowledge him even though he was driving. When Lex did, he said, "Yes, I am." He knew that he told Lex a lot of lies, but when it was important, he made sure that Lex knew when he was being truthful.

 

"Okay, then what about the doctor I told you about? At least let then rule out whatever they can. This is Smallville, Clark, weird things always happen here."

 

"Tell me about it, but I don't do doctors. Thanks though."

 

He glanced out of the window and saw that they were on the way to the Kent farm. "Are you taking me home?"

 

"Yes, Clark. Remember that you were ill not too long ago, okay?"

 

"I don't want to go home and I can feel better already."

 

"hnnh, right." Lex snorted at him doubtfully.

 

"Really Lex. I feel better and I want to use your library, please." He pouted at his friend. He knew that it was somewhat childish but he really didn't want to go back home. He'd been going straight home from school all week to avoid drowsing in strange places and wasn't ready to go home yet. He had a late curfew so he could afford to spend some time with his friend.

 

"My library?"

 

"Yes. You said I could use it, and I need to do my lit assignment."

 

"I knew you were my friend for something, apparently, it's my library." Lex said to him, keeping his face sombre but he could hear the underlying amusement.

"Yes Lex. I love you for your library, funny it's taken you this long to find out." He answered cheekily. And they both laughed at that. Before the laughter could die out Lex made an illegal turn and started the journey to the mansion.

"What's your lit assignment all about?"

 

"Oh, I'm supposed to read two authors and do a comparative study on their writing styles."

 

"Who are your authors?" Lex asked him? He knew that whatever he asked Lex, the other man would answer him honestly, giving him insights that he would otherwise have not seen, also asking him questions that made him think harder. That was why he took the opportunity when given, to talk to Lex about his schoolwork.

Some times, he wondered if he was being a burden to Lex when he came to him with his problems, meagre though they were but Lex never gave him an indication of such so he continued. Maybe he would ask one day but that day was a long way off. For now, he would keep on, and enjoy Lex's company, while they discussed either dead authors or ancient history, after all there was nothing Lex liked more than his Alexandra the Great era and complex, and he liked to indulge Lex by listening to him.

 

"I'm comparing the poetic writing styles of E. A. Poe and Shakespeare."

 

"You're aware that you have a contrasting basis don't you, with Poe being American and William Shakespeare being English." Lex told him.

 

"Yes, but that is something I can use to differentiate and compare their writing styles. Maybe it wasn't just a reflection of their time, it was also an expression of their place of origin and how they lived."

 

"How they lived?" By this time, they had reached the mansion and were on their way into the library, bypassing Lex's study."

 

"Yes, like comparing Shakespeare with another English author of another time and era, like Oscar Wilde for instance."

 

"Nature versus nurture, hunh."

 

"What?" Before Lex could explain further, his stomach growled loudly and there was no way they could ignore it. Clark was so embarrassed and had nowhere to hide his face.

 

"Oh I'm so sorry Lex. I ..."

 

"Don't worry about it Clark, I haven't eaten yet either, come on, we can continue our discussion in the dining room. Anything in particular you want to eat?"

 

Still embarrassed, Clark could only mumble in the negative as he followed his friend out of the room.

 

They got to the dining room to see that the servants had already prepared a pasta meal and set it on the table, ready for them. Clark first gagged at the aroma but managed to bite it down before drinking a large glass of water as he sat down.

 

The history and literature lessons continued while they were eating, albeit sporadically. When they finished, Clark made the mistake of not telling them not to serve them the optional coffee that they always did at the end of the meal, so when he got whiff of the coffee coming his way, he blanched and made a quick dash for the nearest lavatory, where he got rid of his recently digested meal. After a few dry heaves, as soon as he was sure that nothing else would come up, he got up to find a pale hand holding on to a glass of water for him. Lex leaned on the door and looked at him through hooded eyes.

 

"Thank you." He said to Lex, avoiding his eyes. He then went to the sink and rinsed his mouth with the water he was offered. Before the silence could become oppressive, he left the lavatory and returned to the dining room. The aroma of coffee was still there so he just left the glass on the table and took his leave. Lex followed him silently till they got to the library and he sat and watched his friend leaning on the door. He was waiting for Lex to take the initiative, so he would know how and what they would discuss. But Lex did nothing like that, he just continued keeping silent.

 

"Well, I have some reports I have to finish, so I'll be in my study."

 

Lex told him quietly and started to leave. When that happened, Clark was faced with the prospect of remaining in the library alone, and that didn't appeal to him. He'd really enjoyed the time he spent with Lex, and in the midst of his present crises, it was one of the more calming influences he could experience.

"You want some company?" 

 

"Are you sure? I'll be working."

 

"So would I. Lets go." He picked his books and selected a few from Lex's collection before following the older man to his study. While Lex went straight to his desk and computer, Clark made himself comfortable on the couch and coffee table that gave him the best view opposite his friend, in case they were going to have conversation. It wasn't quite an hour later that Clark was drowsy enough to sleep over his books. He didn't hear Lex first three calls but woke when the other man shook him slightly.

 

"Clark, you're sleeping again. Do you want to rest upstairs or should I just take you home."

 

"Oh, I'm sorry. Will I be inconveniencing you if I stay?"

 

"No I wouldn't have invited you if that were the case, I am alone in the castle. Victoria has gone back to Metropolis for a while, so you should be comfortable." He finished with a half smirk.

 

"Thanks." He said to his fried smiling back. "Wake me in about an hour and a half, all right; I'll have to go home by then."

 

"1 1/2 hours, not a problem." If only they both had known that those would be famous last words for the both of them.

 

Clark meandered his way upstairs and made it to the bedroom he'd been allocated. He wasn't really comfortable sleeping with his layers but since he had something to hide, he only took off his jacket and shoes before sliding into the comfortable bed and sleeping the sleep of the innocent. It was so innocent that he was unaware of the drama that would unfold while he was sleeping.


	4. part 4

******Alt POV****** 

 

Lex was worried about his young friend. He knew that Clark had his secrets, but never had these secrets hindered the young man's health. Previously, he allowed them both the illusion of Clark's lying and his acceptance, but that was before Lex saw Clark throw up at the smell of coffee and fall asleep at the drop of a hat. He had tried all he could to get his friend to confide in him but to no avail. Whatever Clark was hiding, Lex hoped that it was worth it. 

 

His first thought was that Clark was disheartened and unhappy about the hazing, but after multiple discussions on the topic with his young friend, Lex knew that wasn't it. There was more going on than Clark was telling him, more than Clark was telling anybody. 

 

He'd never had a friend like Clark and didn't think that they made them that way any more. Lex was very aware of the way everyone looked at him, including his young friend's parents, and he also knew that they must have warned Clark off coming in contact with him, but Clark gladly defied them. Lex wasn't sure if this was as a result of blind naivety or stupidity, but the boy seemed to like him. 

 

Ever since Clark saved him from the crash, there was something that pulled Lex to his innocent farm boy and try as he might to give Clark his distance, the boy didn't want it and didn't accept it. He was quite shocked to hear Clark call him his best friend. Shocked because in his world, people didn't have best friends. Best friends were in Clark's world; people like Chloe Sullivan and Pete Ross. People he'd known all his life and trusted with his life, but that wasn't the case with his farm boy. 

 

He tore into Lex's life, breathed life back into it and refused to take anything material in return. All the boy seemed to want was his friendship. A different friendship from anything Lex had ever known. It wasn't in Lex's nature to worry about someone the way he was worrying about Clark, but ever since he had seen the boy hanging on a cross and promised himself that he would do whatever he could to make sure the boy would never be in that position of weakness again, he worried. 

 

There was something about that night that he was sure Clark wasn't telling anyone about. All through their discussions, he knew that Clark suspected that he was aware of it, so they acknowledged that it was there, Lex accepted that he wasn't being told and moved on. With anyone else, he would push to the limit to know all their secrets, but he found himself unable to push with Clark. He would still like to know how the boy was able to save him, how Clark was able to accomplish the amazing feats that he seemed to do up and around Smallville, but he would wait, because he had the feeling that he would know it someday. Lex just wasn't good at the waiting part, patience not being of his virtues, if he still had any left. 

 

Was he ever fifteen? Lex wondered to himself, and if he was, did he ever have that look of innocence in his eyes? Lex thought to himself that probably before the meteor shower, he had been a child but after that, he was merely young. People loose their childhood gradually as they grew into young people and then they eventually grew older from their youth, but he'd lost his childhood in the blink of an eye, under a rail of meteors, and became a young person who started growing older from that moment. 

 

The same thing had happened to his friend; maybe that was what they had in common. They weren't allowed to grow out of childhood; they'd had it taken away and the mantle of responsible thrust upon them. For him, it was living up to his father's expectations and not receiving any love or encouragement, and for his friend, it's saving the world, though he was unsure about who placed that particular mantle on the young boys head. 

 

This all brought him back to Clark's recent bout of illness. This wasn't the first time that the other boy had vomited in his presence and the random sleepiness also worried him. If it were any other person of another sex in another place, he would quickly deduce that they were pregnant and look for other symptoms, but this was his innocent farm boy who was still looking for the right way to tell Ms Lana Lang that he liked her. Why, Lex couldn't fathom, but each to his own, he tried not to get between a man and the object of his affections. If they were in his way, he'd do his best to bring them closer so that they would clear the way for him to pass. And that was what he did for Clark. 

 

An hour and a half later, he quickly went up to his friend's room. 'Clark's room', why did that sound so right to him? 'No more corruption of the innocents Lex', he admonished the voice in his mind. It wasn't that he hadn't noticed Clark's good looks or the way his whole body was beautifully built and wonderfully apportioned, but Lex did his best to close his eyes to that and be the best friend that he could be to his teenage friend. A lot of the times, Clark didn't make it easy for him to close his eyes. The young boy's mannerisms, wit, convictions and sexy aura made Lex's task and not to mention certain body parts doubly hard, but he tried. There was also one thing that he was sure of, and it was that Clark was hiding a lot under his many clothes, he just didn't know if he'd ever get to see them. 

 

He spent the better part of five minutes when he got to the magnolia room studying his sleeping friend. That overt innocence was multiplied when Clark didn't look like he was carrying the weight of the world. 

 

"Clark. ...Clark! ... Clark!!" Lex called the boy a few times to try and wake him. This had no effect on said boy as he continued his sleep. The next thing Lex tried was to shake him as he had done the last three times he'd woken the boy from sleep, but none of these worked. He was determined not to worry and decided to give Clark some time off to continue sleeping. 

 

That afternoon, Lex had noticed how tired and knackered Clark had looked when he came out from the bathroom. That was the reason he'd kept silent, not to push him, but to give him the space to come to him if he needed to and it had worked to some extent. Clark had asked to accompany him to his study. 

 

Sometimes, Lex worried about Clark's lack of trust, knowing that he was being contrary considering that he had his own secrets that he kept from Clark. But he excused himself by telling himself that he was older and was entitled; anyway, Clark didn't ask him difficult questions. It was as though the teenager knew when to push him about his answers and when not to, he'd never had someone that attuned to him, and that was the reason he gave Clark the same space and consideration, knowing when to allow his falsehoods because when they were serious, Clark was honest with him. 

 

This was why he was very baffled about Clark's illness because it seemed that Clark honestly didn't know what was going on, and refused to see a doctor, well his doctor anyway. He was sure that Clark's parents knew about it, and Lex wondered what they were doing about it. 

 

After another hour, Lex returned to the room and tried to wake the young man without success. He was more worried now, sitting on a nearby chair, he watched the boy's breathing and considered how to go about waking him. Nothing he tried worked, ice water, screaming in his ears, threatening him with the wrath of both of their parents, nothing. And just when he thought his day could get no worse, his butler informed him that Martha Kent was on the phone for him. 

 

"Lex Luthor." 

 

"Lex, it's Martha, I'm sorry to bother you, but please have you seen Clark? Lana said that he left school with you." 

 

"Yes, Mrs.. Kent, he's here." 

 

"Oh! Can you please send him home, it's already late and we've been expecting him." 

 

He kept silent at that, because he didn't know how to explain to the mother on the line that he was unable to wake her son. 

 

"Lex, ... what is wrong?" 

 

"Oh, there is nothing wrong, it's just that he is sleeping." 

 

"Then wake him, he has to come home now," she told him exasperatedly. 

 

"You see, Mrs.. Kent, that is where I am having the difficulty, I have been unable to wake him." There was a noticeable quiet at the other end of the line. 

 

"Mrs. Kent?" 

 

"How long has he been asleep?" she asked him, not bothering to hide the worry in her voice. 

 

"About four hours," Lex answered her after checking his watch. 

 

"Is he okay? Did he say anything before he went to sleep?" 

 

"No, Ma'am, he was just tired and dosed off. Is there a problem?" 

 

"No! Of course not," she answered in a tone that was obviously false. "Can you send him home if he wakes up in the next hour? Please? I'll be calling you in exactly one hour." 

 

"Yes, Mrs. Kent." He responded to the worrisome steel in her voice, hoping with all he was that Clark would wake up in that time. 

 

While he often didn't have a lot of problems facing up to Jonathan Kent's disdain of him, he didn't like seeing the disapproval on Martha Kent's face. Looking at his beautiful companion that was blissful in his repose, Lex returned to his library secure in the knowledge that he had barely an hour of peace. Then, either Clark would wake up and put him out of his impasse or Martha Kent would storm his castle. 

 

The one thing that counted in his favour was that Victoria was away from Smallville. He never had any chance to be grateful for the wholesomeness of the small town as he did now. Since the quiet life was somewhat abhorrent to someone with Victoria's social standing and needs, she took the opportunity to go to Metropolis whenever she could. At the same time keeping on whatever hooks she had on him, to keep him interested in the deal they proposed to swindle their fathers. 

 

The good thing was that their deal also gave Lex a better insight on how to obtain what Lionel needed to take over Sir Harry's company. That was Lionel's aim after all, and it coincided with his, for the moment. The time of confrontation between him and his father had not yet come and when it did, he would take it and be comfortable in the circumstances. 

 

With that in mind, he finished the report he was going to use as his trap, and left his study to go back to his farm boy. 

 

No sooner had Lex stepped into the room, he heard his doorbell in the distance. Since Clark wasn't awake, he felt it safe to go to the door and meet Martha. He had no doubt in his mind that the Kents were at his door. 

 

"Good evening, Mr. Kent, Mrs. Kent." 

 

"Where is my son, Lex?" Jonathan asked him rudely. Lex ignored it because he could read on Jonathan's face, the man's worry for his son warring with his scorn for all things Luthor, especially him. "If you would follow me? He is in one of the guestrooms?" 

 

"Guestrooms? What is Clark doing in a guestroom? I thought he was here to study?" Jonathan growled out from behind him as Lex led them to the room that Clark was sleeping in. 

 

Lex didn't answer the question, he just opened the door when they reached it and moved away to allow them access to their son. 

 

"You haven't answered me, Luthor. What have you been doing to my son? He only came here to study," Jonathan asked again in anger. 

 

"Mr. Kent, I haven't been doing anything with your son. The last thing he was doing was his literature assignment." 

 

"In a bedroom?" The man was too suspicious for Lex's liking. As if he was going to do anything and then invite them to view it, with Kansas's laws being what they were and Jonathan Kent being what he was. 

 

"No. In my study." He ground out to the obstinate man. While Martha moved closer to her son and sat at the edge of the bed to rub his forehead and check his temperature, Jonathan looked meaningfully around the room and said to Lex, "Is that what they call this nowadays?" 

 

"No! ... We were in the study and he was tired. He wanted to take a nap and I told him to use one of the bedrooms." 

 

"Why didn't he come home?" Jonathan was still suspicious. 

 

"I don't know, Mr. Kent. Why don't you ask him when he wakes up?" He snapped at the man sarcastically. "As far as I know, he just wanted to take a short nap, then finish his assignment and go home. I didn't know he was going to sleep for four hours. Anyway, I would have thought it would be easy enough to wake him." 

 

There must have been something in his voice because Martha Kent piped up, "Has he slept here before?" 

 

"He's had a nap while he was using the library, that's all." 

 

Jonathan grunted at this and stood looking down at his son for a while. Lex moved further away to give them the privacy he felt they needed. 

 

"We have the truck outside, I'm going to take him home," Jonathan said after a short non-verbal communication between the husband and wife. 

 

"What? You're not going to wait for him to wake up?" 

 

Jonathan and Martha exchanged another glance before answering him "No." They were not even going to give him the chance to argue. 

 

"Why? Is something wrong?" 

 

"There's nothing for you to worry about, Luthor," Mr. Kent spat out to him and the first thing that crossed his mind was that the routine was getting tiresome. 

 

"My name is Lex and he is my friend, alright," Lex hissed at the older man in anger. 

 

"Friend, ... Right!!" 

 

"What is the problem, Mr. Kent?" 

 

"The problem ... Lex is that my son should be running around with friends his age and doing things that his age mates are doing, not hanging around someone six years older than him, doing god knows what and falling asleep in one of your bedrooms," he finished in a shout. 

 

"Mr. Kent, you should know your son better than anyone. What he is, is a friend of mine and that is what I am to him. If he needed somewhere to sleep when he was tired, then I'd gladly let him use one of the many rooms in my house. As you can see, he is fully clothed and his school bag is by the bed, what more do you want? If you are so worried, why don't you ask him what he does when he comes to visit me or when we meet at the Beanery?" 

 

Their voices had gotten so loud that Martha had to stand between them. 

 

"Stop it, both of you," she shouted above their voices. "You're not helping Clark. Jonathan, leave it alone till Clark wakes up. Lex, ... we're going to take our son home," she told them in a voice that brooked no argument. 

 

"Is he okay? Will he wake up?" Lex asked her in a quieter voice. 

 

"I'm sure he will," she answered him with some kind of resignation mixed with worry in her voice. 

 

"This has happened before hasn't it?" he deduced. "I thought you weren't being truthful when you told me he slept the school day away the other week." 

 

Grunt, "Unlike you, Luthor, we make a habit of not lying," Jonathan put in. and before Lex could answer him, Martha put in, "That's enough, Jonathan, let's take Clark home." 

 

The older man stooped low, and carefully lifted the sleeping boy into his arms and then stepped aside to give his wife access to the door. She lifted Clark's bag and jacket and they made their way out the door and down the stairs. Lex followed them quietly, worried. The fact that they were not prepared to wait till Clark woke up told him that they suspected or knew what was wrong. 

 

Lex was also worried about their moving him. If it were within his power, he wouldn't do anything to move his friend till he woke up on his own. This also meant that Clark really had slept the day way. Clark told him so, but he hadn't really taken it in. 

 

When they got to the car, Martha opened the door to let Jonathan in with his precious bundle, which he did with the minimum movement so as not to disturb Clark. Before she got into the driver's seat, Lex asked her, "Can you tell Clark to call me when he wakes up, please?" 

 

"Of course, Lex." Martha got in and he closed the door behind her to allow them leave. She put the key into the ignition and was silent for a while before looking at him, "Thank you, Lex." 

 

'For what?' he wondered to himself, but couldn't bring himself to ask her so he just responded, "You're welcome, Mrs. Kent." 

 

He stood there, watching them until he could no longer see the taillights of the truck, then he returned to his quiet and empty mansion. It was funny, when Clark had been around, even though he had been sleeping, there had been some comfort in his company. Now he missed it even before he'd taken the time to get used to it. 

 

The next day was a rush, because he had to make an emergency trip to Metropolis and since it was a weekend, he knew that if he wanted to get the deal with Victoria up and moving he had to keep her happy. Strange as it was to him, he couldn't help worrying about Clark even when he was there. Multiple phone calls to the Kent farm told him that Clark was still sleeping. How could someone start sleeping at around 5.00pm on Friday afternoon and still be asleep more than 40 hours later? Lex asked them when he called the Kents again at noon on Sunday. 

 

Lex also had to deal with a dubious visit from his father, who was trying to remind him that he had obligations to the Luthor Empire, and not to allow himself to be led around by his libido. As if he would allow Victoria that privilege. Lex knew that he had done a lot of wrong things in the name of sex and rebelliousness, but now, ever since he'd been exiled to Smallville, he'd taken the challenge of having his father as his 'silent' opponent and would not let a pretty face, Victoria's for instance deter him. 

 

He suffered through the whole family talk and returned to Smallville. Family, he scoffed, what family, the Luthor's had always been different, he knew, but ever since the Meteor shower and the death of his brother and mother, the name Luthor had become the mantle that they wore, and love, the equivalent of a four letter word. This was where Lex envied his young friend Clark. The teenager had a better sense of family with his parents even though he was adopted than Lex, who had blood-ties with his only remaining family. 

 

*-*-*-*- 

 

Smallville hadn't changed in the weekend he was away and Lex was glad to return. A stroll through the main street brought home to him the togetherness and wholesomeness of Smallville. Since it wasn't too late, he made his way to the Kent farm to see his friend. 

 

"Good day, Mrs. Kent," he greeted her when she answered his knock at her door. 

"Lex. Come in." Lex noticed that she looked tired, as she led him to one of the seats on the dining table. 

 

"I was about to get myself some coffee, do you want some?" 

 

"Please, thank you." Lex let her get on with the kettle and cups before asking; "I thought I might see Clark while I was here, since he's not called me." She stiffened for a moment. 

 

"He's not awake, Lex," she answered, not looking his way. When she finished, she brought him his coffee and sat with her hands round her cup as though seeking warmth from there. 

 

"It's been over two days, Mrs. Kent," he pointed out to her, rather obviously, he thought after the words had left his mouth. 

 

"Don't you think I know that?" she snapped at him in response, her voice thickening, letting him know that she either had been crying or was about to cry. 

 

"I'm sorry. ... Has this ever happened before?" 

 

She offered him no response, looking deeply into her cup. 

 

"I mean you and your family no harm, Mrs. Kent, but he is my friend." 

 

"And he is my son." 

 

"I know that, and we're both worried, I'm just trying to understand what is going on, and help if I can. 

 

"There is nothing you can do, Lex, " she told him resignedly 

 

"Why? Does this happen often?" 

 

"No, it doesn't." 

 

"So, what happened now? What caused this?" he asked her rather impatiently 

"We don't know." 

 

"Has he seen a doctor?" Lex asked again. What was it about doctors that scared this family so much, Lex wondered after he saw the flicker of fear across her eyes at his question. 

 

"No, he's just sleeping, Lex," she answered him looking out the window, probably waiting for her husband. 

 

"Yes, but he's been throwing up." 

 

"What? What do you mean?" 

 

"Oh! I thought you knew. I've seen him throwing up recently." 

 

"What happened, where?" she asked him, slightly hysteric. 

 

"Last week, we went to the Beanery to catch up and he threw up when our drinks were served, and on Friday, in my house, ... he ran to the bathroom when we were served after dinner coffee after we'd eaten." 

 

"You didn't tell us this." 

 

"I apologise," he stated, "It escaped me at the time. Does this help in any way?" 

 

"Not really, he's still asleep. What did he eat?" 

 

"Pasta. Does that affect him?" She laughed slightly at that. "No, Clark eats anything, and everything." 

 

"Can I see him?" 

 

"Why?" she looked at him suspiciously. 

 

"Please, Mrs. Kent. He is my best friend and I'm worried," Lex told her in entreaty. Martha didn't answer him for a moment, studying him, before she took a deep breath and nodded. 

 

"Come on." She led him up their stairs to the young boy's room. When Lex got there, he saw that he had been changed into a pair of pyjamas and was still sleeping the sleep of the innocent that started in one of the rooms in his mansion. 

 

Lex really couldn't believe how long he stood there looking at his friend until the boy's mother pulled him away. They went down the stairs quietly, there was nothing they could say to each other and when they got down to the kitchen. The silence got slightly oppressive do he took his leave. 

 

"Thank you, Mrs. Kent. Good night." 

 

"Good night, Lex." 

 

The next couple of days were busy for Lex, as Victoria returned, so he couldn't go out to the farm, but called them every evening. He caught up with Lana Lang mid week and heard that Clark had been sent to his cousin's home in Topeka. That was news to him; whenever he called the farm daily, he was told that Clark was still sleeping so when did Clark have the time to go to Topeka. He barely took his leave of the cheerleader as he raced for the farm. 

 

"Good evening, Mr. Kent," he greeted to Jonathan, whom he met outside the farm. 

 

"Lex. What brings you here?" 

 

"Clark, Mr. Kent. I just ran into Ms Lang and she was kind enough to inform me that Clark had been sent to some cousins. I wasn't aware that he was awake and moving." 

 

"He isn't." It infuriated Lex how rude Jonathan Kent could be sometimes. 

Couldn't he see that he just wanted to help his friend? 

 

"Look, Mr. Kent. Clark is my friend and while I'm aware that you have a problem with that, I will not hurt that young boy by pushing him away when he needs me. Whatever your problems may be, take them up with your son. I have been trying to accord you the respect due as his father and my elder, so please be courteous enough to offer me the same, or is that too much to expect from you?" 

 

"Clark is my son, Lex. I've always known what is going on in his life, but now he's lying up there as if in a coma, and the last person that was with him was you, so ... excuse me for not wanting you anywhere near him." 

 

"So he is not awake?" 

 

"No. He isn't." Jonathan's tone was moderately less rude. 

 

"Then why am I hearing that he is in Topeka?" he asked he older man 

"I don't want any of his friends nosing around my farm, asking awkward questions." 

 

"That makes sense, I guess. Can I see him?" Lex asked Jonathan. 

 

The other man didn't answer his request verbally but turned round and entered the house expecting Lex to follow, which he did. 

 

He got to the room to see that nothing had changed. Clark was still lying down on his bed, quiet, as though in a coma and Lex wondered what, if anything, he could do about it. He knew that if it were within his power, he would have the best doctors flown in, to do whatever they could to awaken his friend. Why the Kents didn't do this, he wasn't sure, but he wasn't going to let it go on for much longer. Clark was the best thing that he'd ever had and he was going to help the boy that saved his life, no matter what his parents thought. 

 

What he was seeing wasn't normal, whether they were in Smallville or not. People didn't go to sleep and stay that way for the better part of one week if they wanted to remain healthy. He wanted things to go back to normal. No, he needed things to go back to normal and he would do his best to make sure that they did. 

 

"Why isn't he in a hospital?" he asked the older man harshly. Due to his worry, he didn't bother moderating his tone. It must have surprised Jonathan because he started at the tone before answering. 

 

"He doesn't need to be in a hospital. He can sleep quite well here" 

 

"What about getting him a doctor? Has he seen one?" 

 

"We don't need a doctor, Luthor, we're taking care of him." 

 

"Taking care of him?" he asked both derisively and in amazement. "With all due respect to you, Mr. Kent, what I am seeing is not taking care of him. What I see you doing is negligence. He needs professional care and folding your hands waiting for a miracle went out with the Stone Age." 

 

He must have pushed a wrong button with Jonathan because the other man tightened his lips and took hold of Lex's arm to pull him bodily out of the teenager's room. Lex shrugged off his arm and followed the other man down to the living room. 

 

When they got there they faced each other like combatants, then Jonathan broke the stare contest, pointing at Lex. 

 

"This is my home, Luthor; you have no business here and no right to make any decisions regarding my son. I have always been wary of his friendship with you but I haven't shown it out of respect for him. He is not here now and I can let you know how I really feel. Keep away from my home, and keep away from my son." 

 

"I'm sorry, Mr. Kent, I can't do that. Clark is my friend and will continue to be my friend until he tells me to stop. For now, I don't see him doing that. In fact, I don't see him doing anything at all and that worries me. With all due respect to your care and what you feel is right as his parents, I really believe that he should see a doctor. I can have the best doctors and specialists from Metropolis here with a single phone call." 

 

"A single phone call, huh, and what do you think your so-called doctors would be doing for my son that hasn't been done already." 

 

"Whatever they do, it would help to have a second opinion. I'm not going to keep my fingers crossed and wait for a miracle, Mr. Kent. If Clark is not awake in two days, I will be bringing in a specialist." Lex snarled at the man as he finished. 

 

"That is just like you, Luthor, throwing your money to get what you want. We don't need anything from you, so keep them away from my farm,... keep away from my home. If I see any of your people here, I will shoot them, and that includes you." 

 

"This isn't throwing money around, Mr. Kent. I haven't started doing that yet and believe me, you will know when I do. Clark is my friend, Mr. Kent, I will keep coming here until he is awake." 

 

After a derisive snort, Jonathan told him, "Not to my home, you wont." 

 

"Oh yes, I will. Mr. Kent, you've got to understand something. My friend fell ill mysteriously, and then the next thing I know, he is in a coma. For him to be healthy enough to wake up, he needs medical tests and drips, basically, professional care. You say that he is sleeping, and for me, the jury is still out on that. He is legally a minor in your care, and the courts can revoke your parental rights if they are being abused. I'm giving you a notice now, if he isn't being treated properly, I will be bringing charges of child endangerment against you. _Please do not doubt me on that, because that is when I start throwing money around," Lex stated with no inflection in his voice, and to Jonathan, this said more than it would have if he'd shouted. Jonathan blanched at the very real threat, giving Lex the satisfaction that his message had been received. 

 

"I wasn't joking, Luthor, you take this as a serious warning, if I see you anywhere near here again, I will shoot you. Why don't you just leave us alone? My son is dead to the world and I don't know the cause, I think that you have done enough already. Now get." 

 

With that, he opened the door, pointedly looking Lex in a way that could not be misinterpreted. Throughout the conversation, Lex, who was very good are reading peoples expressions, could see that Jonathan was very serious in his threat and believed everything he said. 

 

The funny thing was that Lex was also serious about taking the decision out of their hands. He didn't doubt that they loved their son, but love wasn't what Clark needed now, in his opinion. He was giving them two days. "Two days, Mr. Kent, and then, the choice will be taken from you." 

 

Lex returned to his castle. His only regret of the day was that he'd been banned from the farm. He would have loved to be there when Clark woke up, so that he could make sure that the boy was fine. As he sat up with his brandy in his study, he thought, 'fine' how fine could he be after sleeping for a week. 

Waking up early the next day, he left Victoria in bed and set about getting ready for the plant. At the back of his mind, Lex felt a weight and knew that it was due to Clark's absence. It wasn't so much that he wasn't seeing the young boy, it was that he knew that there was something wrong with Clark and there was nothing he could do about it. It went against his nature to let things happen, he _made_ things happen. 

 

He went through the day quietly and went into the Beanery when he knew that school was out, about the time that he would meet Clark if he were here. Lex felt a pang when he saw Pete and Chloe; at a brief glance, they looked oddly incomplete. 

 

Lex's next port of call was Nell's flower shop to get Victoria some flowers in apology for his lack of attention the night before. As he was paying for them, he saw Martha Kent walk by the shop, he ran out to catch up with her. 

 

"Mrs. Kent!" She heard him and stopped. 

 

"Mr. Luthor." 

 

"Lex, please, how are you?" he asked her, to keep up the pleasantries. 

 

"I'm fine, Lex, but I don't think you called me for that." 

 

"Well, it was partly that and to ask if Clark was awake." 

 

"No he isn't, Lex and you know he'll call you when he wakes. I heard that you were at the farm yesterday." 

 

"Yes, Mrs. Kent. I came to see Clark as usual." 

 

"And threatened my husband. Why, Lex? Why do you think that we would give up on our son?" He could feel the anger in her voice. If he'd entertained the thought that she would be easier to deal with than her husband, he was having a rethink. "I didn't threaten him, Ma'am. I'm just trying to understand what is going on." 

 

"And what if we don't want you to understand?" she asked him uninterestedly. 

"Why? What is the big secret? His life could be in danger or don't you think so?" 

 

"What I think is that when my son is ready, he will wake up and there is nothing you and I can do about it." They were calling attention to themselves, so Lex pulled her aside and they found a secluded corner to talk. 

 

"Mrs. Kent, lets not beat about the bush here. Clark was ill and has fallen into a coma, the next thing to do is treat him for it, medically." 

 

"Okay, talk to me, Lex. Clark was ill, what do you know about it?" 

 

Without meeting Martha's eyes, Lex answered, "I know just what he's told me, that there is nothing wrong." 

 

"No. It's more than that. What did Clark tell you was wrong?" 

 

"I didn't say I believed him, Mrs. Kent." 

 

"What do you believe then? What is wrong with my son, Lex?" 

 

"I don't know. I just thought he was depressed, but now, I'm not so sure anymore." 

 

"Depressed. Why is Clark depressed? What does he have to be depressed about? Lex?" 

 

From the surprise Lex saw, he knew that despite his many talks with the young boy, Clark hadn't told his parents about homecoming night. 

 

"Lex?" 

 

: Deep breath : "He is a teenager, Mrs. Kent." 

 

"And that isn't an answer, neither is it what I asked you. What is going on?" This time, he could read suspicion in her voice and that angered him. Why did they think he would cause Clark harm? 

 

"I don't have an answer for you Mrs. Kent, because nothing is going on. What I do have, is access to the best medical minds in the country. ... I can see you are worried, well so am I, and I wont stand by and do nothing. I told your husband he had two days, I meant it." 

 

"Under other circumstances, I would try and stay Jonathan's anger, but this time, you've gone too far, Lex. Clark is our son and we are doing what is best for him." 

 

"I hope so, Mrs. Kent. I really do. Can I come and see him?" 

 

"You've already threatened us with taking him away, although you think that it's for his own good. We have to deal with this as a family. I'll stand by my husband's decision. Don't come out to the farm, Lex." 

 

This was very disappointing to Lex but he tried not to let it show. "Will you let him know that I was there?" 

 

"Of course, Lex," she answered him as if by rote. And that made him doubt that she would adequately convey his worry to Clark. Turning, he remembered what he was doing just before he saw her and asked her to wait. He went back into Nell's and asked her to prepare a bouquet for an ill friend. When she finished, he took the flowers out to where Martha Kent was waiting. 

 

"Since I can't come out to the farm, would you mind putting these up in Clark's room?" 

 

"Lex ..." he interrupted her and put the flowers in her hand before she could refuse his request. "I can't come and see him, so please just keep these for him, okay?" 

 

"Why are you doing this, Lex?" He heard her ask him with a hint of bafflement in her voice. 

 

"I don't know," he answered her somewhat honestly. "Good day, Mrs. Kent." 

 

"Bye, Lex," she told him and they parted ways. 

 

Lex finished with Nell and ran into Lana on his way out. "I saw you talking to Clark's mom, is he back?" she asked him, barely disguising her worry. 

 

It didn't take him a moment to shift his thinking and give her the lie put out by the Kents. "No, he hasn't returned, yet," he answered and walked away from her. When he got to the Beanery, he found that he could not escape the teenagers that were Clark's friends. 

 

Chloe walked up to him. "Hi, Lex. Have you seen Clark?" She asked the question with an air of conspiracy surrounding it as though there was something that he could tell her. Since he didn't want to, he affected a look of confusion as he answered 

 

"No, I haven't. His parents told me that he was at his cousin's, is he back?" 

 

"No, Lex. They told me the same thing, but isn't it surprising that he suddenly has these cousins that no one has heard about? Especially after he's been ill and behaving funny?" 

 

"You mean cousins that you haven't heard about?" he asked her looking at her pointedly. 

 

"Okay, he hasn't told me about them, but he wouldn't suddenly take off. It's not like Clark." 

 

"Maybe, maybe not. But for now he's away and will probably tell us all about it when he comes back." 

 

"Yeah. When he comes back. I wonder what he'll be telling us." 

 

"Well, whatever it is, knowing Clark, it'll be sure to make a great tale," he told her as he made motions to leave her. She let him take a few steps before she called to him, 

 

"You know, Lex, the flowers, they were nice." She told him with a query in her eyes that he pointedly ignored 

 

"Thank you." 

 

"You know, you don't seem the type to buy Mrs. Kent flowers. What was it for?" 

 

He refused to answer her and just looked piercingly at her and she blanched after a moment, raising her hands. "I know, I know, none of my business." 

 

"You're right, goodbye, Chloe." 

 

Lex returned to the plant to finish up his paperwork. Under other circumstances, he would have returned home but with Victoria there, he would need the distraction of mundane paperwork. 

 

After a short time, he lost whatever concentration he had managed to attain, thinking about Clark. There was no doubt in his mind that he was capable of making good on his threat to the Kents to bring in his specialists and a court order. But he had to weigh it with what would be good for his friend. This was new territory for him, thinking about what would be good for someone else. Usually, he got whatever he wanted, whenever he did, no matter how good/bad it was for the other party. Clark was different though, and he had quickly deduced that dealing with Clark was also different. He just wanted his friend to wake up again. He put off making the phone calls to the doctors, giving the Kents the benefit of the doubt. 

 

It would have been good if he still had access to see Clark, but that had been taken away from him, because he had pushed. The truth was that it was not in his nature not to push. But in this case, he would push until he saw Clark again. He was also pragmatic enough to accept that Clark might die, so he would push until he had an answer, because any answer was better than the limbo he was now living in. 

 

He returned home a few hours later to meet Victoria waiting for him. As with the mundane reports in his office, she was good enough as a distraction but he was getting somehow uneasy about her stay in Smallville. He knew that she already had what she was looking for, so there was no need for the continued pretence. He just felt that it would be better if she took her leave and played the game to its conclusion, so that he could move on. 

 

Friday was not so much of a difference, but Lex was on slight tenterhooks all day. It was like a timetable to Clark's waking up. Now that the gauntlet had been thrown to the Kents, he couldn't give in, so if Clark didn't wake up and take the decision out of his hands, then he was going to 'throw his money around it' as Mr. Kent liked to phrase it.


End file.
